


Tacita

by Slugable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Alastair and Dean Winchester Fanmix, with download on mediafire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacita

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Maritombola di Maridichallenge con prompt: _31\. Rumore/Silenzio_

  

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/624/624_original.png) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slugable/49397653/828/828_original.png)

 

 

[Download _@mediafire_](http://www.mediafire.com/?0efdr9m65f87k49)

 

**1\. [Radiohead] Talk Show Host ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU7sUENatUU))**

You want me?

Fucking well come and find me

I'll be waiting

With a gun and a pack of sandwiches

**2\. [Groove Addicts]** **Hellbent ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZfYoFn8RZ4))**

[instrumental]

**3\. [Imagine Dragons]** **Radioactive ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68))**

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

 

  
**4\. [Kevin Rudolf]** **In the City** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ittDz81X28))**

Every day feel the heat in the city

Like the barrel of a smokin' gun

Read the signs, see the lights, they're so pretty

You're the one now turn me on

 

  
**5\. [30 second to Mars]** **Bad Romance** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeX2nLza4AY))**

I want your love

I want your disease

I want you open-mouthed

And on your knees

**6\. [A perfect circle** **]**  C **ounting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drum** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93ByMEx50Zc))**

I'll be the one to protect you from

Your enemies and all your demons

I'll be the one to protect you from

A will to survive and a voice of reason

I'll be the one to protect you from

Your enemies and your choices son

They're one in the same, I must isolate you

Isolate and save you from yourself

  
**7\. [Muse]**   **Forced in**   **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GoGXdInTu0))**  


Push me in

Into greed

Force me in

Into greed

Squeeze me in

Into greed

  
**8\. [Akira Yokoama - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn** **]**   **Silent Scream** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RDoMpsj9hs))**  


Shame of memories when we fall asleep

Among the burning dreams

Make your feelings in the silent scream

When they whisper in your sleep

  
 **9\. [Pixies** **]**   **Where is my mind** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrdpliMfoAM))**

With your feet on the air

And your head on the ground

Try this trick and spin it, yeah

Your head'll collapse

If there's nothing in it

And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind?

 

 **BONUS. [Hugo** **]**   **99 problems** **([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmy113gMds0))**

Like broken glass under my feet I can lose my mind in the sea

Looking for prize but I don't blood, order one drink then I drink the flood

You can come inside but your friends can't come

99 problems and a bitch ain't one

 


End file.
